ishtariafandomcom-20200214-history
Event Timeline
Splash Page = Hello, this page will show all the Events and other contents released in Age of Ishtaria in chronological order. We are on Week 243 (Last Updated on 06/09/2019) The Entire Timeline tab will show all the released content, it will be a long list. The Timeline will have the following columns: Week #: The Week/Event number since the Game began. Most Events last for about 1 week, but some Events are longer than 1 week. Event Name: The name of the Event (A number in parentheses indicates the iteration # of this Event) Event Type: The type of Event hosted during the week. Event Units: Units that are obtained from participating in the Event. A (N) after a Unit's name indicates that this Unit debuted during this Event (A lack of (N) would indicate a Reprint). An (A) after a Unit's name indicates that this Unit can evolve 4 times (An (A*) indicates that this Unit is already able to Evolve 4 times before this Event). A © after a Unit's name indicates that this Unit is a Completion Reward (not a Ranking Reward). A ® after a Unit's name indicates that this Unit is a Ranking Reward (Rewards given to Players that performed the Event considerably well compared to the rest of the Game's Players). Premium Packs: Non-Common Units and Notable Bundles available in the Premium Packs. Elite Pack contents will be shown here. Normal Packs: New content being added to the Normal Packs. Reward Pack contents will be shown here. Unit Updates: Other Changes to Units, such as Units becoming Tradable and Units being added to the Medal Exchange. Other Additions: Other Changes to the Game, such as new features. Time Frame: Shows what real life time period this Event took place in and how long the Event is active. The Era # tabs will try to divide the Timeline into several group based on considerable changes to the Game. The Event tabs will show all the iterations of the specified Event, the # of iterations, the amount of weeks between each iteration, and the # of weeks since the last iteration. Time since previous iteration column: The number of Weeks/Event from the end of the previous iteration to the start of the current iteration. |-| Entire Timeline = border="1" - !Week # !Event Name !Event Type !Event Units !Premium Packs !Normal Packs !Unit Updates !Other Additions !Time Frame - 1 Endiku Raid Season Raid Season Endiku (N)© Sabnock (N)© Kraken.OG (N)© None? Opening Batch None Age of Ishtaria Began 10/14/2014 - 10/24/2014 240 Hours - 2 The House of the Unholy (1st) Ranked Raid Lucifer.OG (N)® Kimejis (N)® Agares(N)® Lich (N)® None? Potion Bundle None None 10/24/2014 - 10/29/2014 120 Hours - 3 Spooky Jack Attack (1st) Trading Grimalkin.OG (N)® Victor (N)® Artina (N)® Hagenti (N)® Ba'al.6* (N) Demeter (N) Mot (N) None? None None 10/29/2014 - 11/06/2014 192 Hours - 4 Crimson Coliseum - 5 Kur Raid - 6 Gift of Magic (1) Samyaza Raid - 7 Alkha's Bingo Challenge - 8 Folly in the Forest (1) - 9 Cobalt Coliseum - 10 Night of Miracles (1) - 11 & 12 Vinea's Bingo Challenge - 12 Mordechai Raid - 13 Emerald Coliseum - 14 Mammon Raid (1) - 15 Gift of Magic (2) Machiel Raid - 16 Nightmare Rift (1) - 17 Salix's Eggcellant Adventure - 18 Shot through the Heart - 19 Love is in the Air (1) Asclepius Raid - 20 King of the Ring (1) - 21 Nightmare Rift (2) - 22 Behemoth Raid - 23 Twilight Coliseum - 24 Ariel's Bingo Challenge - 25 The Spring Eggstravaganza - 26 A Call to Arms (1) - 27 The Cursed Treasures of the Royal Family (1) - 28 Tales of History (1) - 29 A Call to Arms (2) - 30 School Daze (1) - 31 Ares Raid Nightmare Rift (3) - 32 House of the Unholy (2) - 33 A Call to Arms (3) - 34 Belly of the Beast (1) - 35 The Gift of Magic (3) - 36 Ring of the Red Drake - 37 Tales of History (2) - 38 Shell of a Good Time (1) - 39 A Call to Arms (4) - 40 Cu Chulainn Raids - 41 Summer Daze - 42 X Marks the Booty - 43 A Call to Arms (5) - 44 Belly of the Beast (2) - 45 Festival of Spirits (1) - 46 Folly in the Forest (2) - 47 A Call to Arms (6) - 48 King of the Ring (1) - 49 Tales of History (3) - 50 Shucks to be You - 51 Ishtarian Idol (1) - 52 Meru & Sali's Glorious Gift Auger Raids - 53 Spooky Jack Attack (2) - 54 Sports Daze - 55 Belly of the Beast (3) - 56 A Call to Action (1) - 57 Let's Talk Turkey - 58 Gifts from the East - 59 Ring of the Blue Drake - 60 A Call to Arms (7) Raikou Raids - 61 Night of Miracles(2) - 62 The Gift of Giving - 63 Tales of History (4) - 64 Son Gyoja's Bingo Challenge - 65 A Call to Arms (8) - 66 Ishtarian Idol (2) - 67 The Gift of a New Year - 68 The Lion's Den Master Therion Raids - 69 Belly of the Beast (4) - 70 Love is in the Air (1) - 71 Tales of History (5) - 72 Hell is for Heroes (1) - 73 All Dolled Up (1) - 74 Ulysses and the Ragin Ruins - 75 A Call to Arms (9) - 76 Belly of the Beast (5) - 77 The Mysterious Mandragora - 78 A Call to Action (2) - 79 Ring of the Green Drake - 80 Hell is for Heroes (2) - 81 A Night to Remember (1) - 82 Icarus Raids - 83 A Call to Arms (10) - 84 Ring of the Twilight Drake - 85 Belly of the Beast (6) - 86 Summer Daze (2) - 87 A Call to Action (3) - 88 Full Steam Ahead - 89 Let Off Some Steam - 90 Tales of History (6) - 91 Hell is for Heroes (3) - 92 Panda Panic! - 93 A Call to Arms (11) - 94 Belly of the Beast (7) - 95 The Gift of Summer - 96 A Call to Action (4) - 97 Belly of the Beast (8) - 98 Full Steam Ahead: Temperature Rising - 99 Festival of Spirits (2) - 100 Fortress Frenzy (1) - 101 A Call to Arms (12) - 102 School Daze (2) - 103 Barrels of Fun (1) - 104 A Call to Action (5) - 105 Ishtarian Idol (3) - 106 Belly of the Beast (9) - 107 Tales of History (7) - 108 Sports Daze (2) - 109 A Call to Arms (13) - 110 Rabbit Romp - 111 Stuck in the Middle - 112 Clash at the Colosseum (1) - 113 Fortress Frenzy (2) - 114 Belly of the Beast (10) - 115 Tales of History (8) - 116 The Gift of Giving (2) - 117 A Call to Arms (14) - 118 Garuda Raids - 119 Rule the Roost! - 120 Belly of the Beast (11) - 121 Clash at the Colosseum (2) - 122 Fortress Frenzy (3) - 123 Tales of History (9) - 124 Belly of the Beast (12) - 125 The Gift of Winter - 126 A Call to Arms (15) - 127 All Dolled Up (2) - 128 Belly of the Beast (13) - 129 A Sakura Kissed Spring - 130 Fortress Frenzy (4) - 131 Spring into Action (1) - 132 Stuck in the Middle: Further Foward - 133 A Call to Arms (16) - 134 Belly of Beast (14) - 135 Fantasica: The Phantom Tower - 136 Grand Sphere: A Forgotten Prayer Change of Devs - 137 Fortress Frenzy (5) - 138 Wonder Blocks: Beth's Bounty - 139 Belly of the Beast (15) - 140 Making Waves: Low Tide - 141 Shell of a Good Time (2) - 142 & 143 A Call to Arms (17) - 143 Gifts from the Stars - 144 Making Waves: High Tide - 145 The Cursed Treasures of the Royal Family (2) - 146 & 147 Fortress Frenzy (6) - 147 Gifts from Beyond - 148 Expedition Ishtaria! (1) - 149 A Date with Destiny (1) - 150 Belly of the Beast (16) - 151 & 152 A Call to Arms (18) - 152 The Gift of Magic: Over the Moon - 153 When the Chips are Down - 154 Barrels of Fun (2) - 155 Ishtarian Idol (4) 3rd Anniversary Raids - 156 & 157 Fortress Frenzy (7) - 157 Tip the Scales! - 158 Tales of History (10) - 159 Belly of the Beast (17) - 160 A Call to Action (6) - 161 Expedition Ishtaria! (2) - 162 & 163 Disgaea Crossover (1) - 164 & 165 Fortress Frenzy (8) - 165 The Gift of Magic: Christmas Presents - 166 Tales of History (11) - 167 Tales of History (12) - 168 & 169 A Call to Arms (19) - 169 Fantasica x Ishtaria: Seize the Winter Seas - 170 The Gift of Magic: Fantasica x Ishtaria - 171 Folly in the Forest (3) - 172 & 173 Fortress Frenzy (9) - 173 Sali's Chocolate Treasure Hunt - 174 A Date with Destiny (2) - 175 Belly of the Beast (18) - 176 & 177 A Call to Arms (20) - 177 The Gift of Magic: Every Doll has its Day - 178 Belly of the Beast (19) - 179 Tales of History (13) - 180 Mochi Madness - 181 Fortress Frenzy (10) - 182 The Spring Eggstravaganza (2) Change of Devs - 183 Alchemy Academy - 184 & 185 A Call to Arms (21) - 185 The Gift of Magic: A Moment of Relaxation - 186 Alchemy Academy: Something's Brewing - 187 Belly of the Beast (20) - 188 Expedition Ishtaria! (3) - 189 & 190 Fortress Frenzy (11) - 190 Sali in the Rain - 191 Belly of the Beast (21) - 192 The Island of Lost Loves - 193 & 194 A Call to Arms (22) - 194 Sali by the Seashore - 195 Rise to the Top (1) - 196 A Date with Destiny (3) 8* Units Debut - 197 A Call to Action (7) - 198 & 199 Fortress Frenzy (12) - 199 Completely Coconuts! - 200 Belly of the Beast (22) - 201 House of the Unholy (3) - 202 The Last Liberation - 203 A Call to Arms (23) - 204 Expedition Ishtaria! (4) - 205 A Call to Action (9) Ishtarian Idol (5) 4th Anniversary Raids - 206 A Date with Destiny (4) - 207 Rise to the Top (2) - 208 Alchemy Academy: Fun at the Festival - 209 Alchemy Academy: This is our Festival! - 210 Fortress Frenzy (13) - 211 Belly of the Beast (23) - 212 No Event Maze of Mysteries Debut - 213 & 214 Disgaea Crossover (2) - 215 Barrels of Fun (3) - 216 A Call to Arms (24) - 217 Belly of the Beast (24) - 218 Tales of History (14) - 219 & 220 Fortress Frenzy (14) - 220 Fantasica Crossover Raids - 221 Rise to the Top (3) - 222 Expedition Ishtaria! (5) - 223 Belly of the Beast (25) - 224 A Call to Arms (25) - 225 All You Need is Chocolate - 226 Rise to the Top (4) - 227 Belly of the Beast (26) - 228 Roger's Mirabilis Records (Part 1) - 229 & 230 Fortress Frenzy (15) - 230 Mochi Madness (2) - 231 Roger's Mirabilis Records (Part 2) - 232 A Call to Arms (26) - 233 Belly of the Beast (27) - 234 Rise to the Top (5) - 235 Roger's Mirabilis Records (Part 3) - 236 Fortress Frenzy (16) - 237 Lil' Upier Raids - 238 Spring into Action (2) - 239 Expedition Ishtaria (6) - 240 Belly of the Beast (28) - 241 A Call to Action (10) - 242 Rise to the Top (6) - 243 A Night to Remember (2) - 244 - 245 - 246 - 247 - 248 - 249 - 250 - 251 - 252 - 253 - 254 - 255 - 256 - 257 - 258 - 259 - 260 - 261 - 262 - 263 - 264 - 265 - 266 - 267 - 268 - 269 - 270 - 271 - 272 - 273 - 274 - 275 - 276 - 277 - 278 - 279 - 280 - 281 - 282 - 283 - 284 - 285 - 286 - 287 - 288 - 289 - 290 - 291 - 292 - 293 - 294 - 295 - 296 - 297 - 298 - 299 - 300 - 301 - 302 - 303 - 304 - 305 - 306 - 307 - 308 - 309 - 300 - 311 - 312 - 313 - 314 - 315 - 316 - 317 - 318 - 319 - } |-|